


W stronę słońca

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Celestia: dwunastoletnia klaczka. Cyniczna, głodna nędzarka z małą siostrzyczką, którą musi chronić i żywić.Ale żywność się skończyła. Zima trwa już o wiele za długo i teraz obu klaczkom grozi śmierć głodowa.Oczywiście Celestia wie, że nie zdoła poruszyć słońca. Ale jej wewnętrzne dziecko marzy… i próbuje.
Kudos: 3





	W stronę słońca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Try For the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557929) by Rune Soldier Dan. 



> Tłumaczenie: Lucas, Midday Shine  
> Korekta: Cinram, Reedman  
> Prereading: WierzbaGames

**_Niedziela rano_ **

Jedna miała dwanaście, druga osiem lat – osierocone siostry. Ich rodzice, jak wielu innych, padli ofiarami wojen króla Platinum. Były tylko dwoma jednorożcami spośród wielu im podobnych i radziły sobie, jak mogły. Nie miały dachu nad głową, więc znalazły opuszczony budynek i zamieszkały w nim, ozdabiając go rzeczami, jakie zdołały znaleźć lub zrobić samodzielnie. Nie miały też rodziców, więc rolę ojca i żywiciela rodziny przejęła starsza siostra. Troskliwa matka nie była im potrzebna. Były już na to za duże.

Jednak wciąż lśniły w nich iskierki dzieciństwa. Miasto króla Platinum, obfitujące w puste budynki i zniszczone sklepy, było dla nich jednym wielkim placem zabaw. W ciągu jednego dnia mogły być piratami, rycerzami i odkrywcami, przemierzającymi tajemnicze zakamarki w poszukiwaniu skarbów. I to jakich! Odłamki zielonego szkła stawały się szmaragdami, a pióra nieznanego pochodzenia – trofeami po pokonanych pegazach. Książki były ostrożnie zabierane do domu, by czytać historie o bohaterach i smokach. Ośmiolatka jednak najbardziej upodobała sobie pamiętnik. Zawierał on proste opowiastki z życia młodego piekarza, lecz ostatnią stronę starsza siostra podarła bez słowa wyjaśnienia.

Dwunastolatka była tą dorosłą. Co sobotę wychodziła do pracy – i wracała z prezentami, zupełnie jak Dziadek Mróz! Przynosiła siano, trochę stęchłe, lecz nigdy spleśniałe, a czasami nawet buraki lub kalafiora. No i cenny opał, który odpędzał coraz bardziej przenikliwy chłód.

Nie przyznawała się, że pieniądze pochodzą z sześciogodzinnego kopania grobów ani że czuła się winna, marząc, by mieć więcej pracy. Lecz jedyną inną opcją było żebranie, a zajmujących się tym kucyków było w mieście już całe mnóstwo. Myśl o tych dygoczących, warczących, pokrytych śniegiem prawie trupach dodawała jej sił do kopania. Praca była ciężka, lecz lepsza niż żadna.

Na imię miała Celestia. Ojciec i siostra Luny. Dziecko i rodzic.

Pewnej sobotniej nocy powolnym, ciężkim krokiem wracała z targu do domu. Jej grzbiet uginał się pod ciężarem drew, choć było ich mniej, niż chciała. Cena opału wzrosła. Wzrastała co tydzień.

– Przecież jest czerwiec! – zaprotestowała Luna, kiedy tego ranka Celestia ostrzegła ją, że przyniesie opał zamiast buraków. – Niedługo masz urodziny. Czemu ciągle jest zima?

Celestia wyjaśniła jej to najlepiej, jak potrafiła. Dwór kontrolował słońce, a więc i pory roku. Król Platinum to wykorzystał. Przez długi mróz cierpieli wszyscy, lecz to kucyki ziemskie, handlujące głównie płodami rolnymi, miały się najgorzej. Jednorożce zamierzały utrzymać zimę, dopóki ich rywale nie ulegną.

Młodsza siostra nie pojmowała wielkich słów i ideałów, ale zrozumiała sytuację na tyle, by się rozzłościć. Wściekała się na „króla-samoluba”, kwestionując jego logikę za pomocą własnej. Lato uszczęśliwiłoby obie strony, więc co szkodziło je sprowadzić?

Starsza siostra nie zaprzeczyła. Luna miała rację, oczywiście. Celestia widziała to na każdym wyniszczonym, zamarzniętym ciele, które grzebała w ziemi. I u wciąż żyjących żebraków, którzy wyciągali do niej kubki, gdy się zbliżała. Jednym z nich był sześcioletni „ojciec” z niemowlakiem na grzbiecie.

Gdy się zbliżył, Celestia aż się poderwała. Zaczęła syczeć i tupać, na prośby żebraka odpowiadając przekleństwami i groźbami. Jej róg zaświecił się złowieszczym, żółtym światłem i nie zgasł, dopóki ogierek nie uciekł.

Nie była podła ani nawet obojętna. Westchnęła, walcząc ze łzami, bo dobrze wiedziała, że ta dwójka wkrótce trafi do piachu. Niemowlę zginie bez pomocy, a mały opiekun będzie następny.

Współczucie, miłosierdzie – nonsens. Słowa dobre na historyjki dla Luny. Celestia była dorosła i musiała utrzymać rodzinę.

Łzy jednak popłynęły. Mimo wszystko nie była dorosła. Była opuszczonym dzieckiem. I starą, zmęczoną klaczą.

Jej grzbiet uginał się pod ciężarem drewna, lecz teraz szła bardziej sprężystym krokiem, bo zbliżała się do domu. Jutro ona i Luna znów staną się dziećmi. Będą się bawić w szukanie skarbów i być może trafi się im coś przydatnego. Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, nie znajdą niczego, ale i tak będzie szczęśliwa, bo spędzi ten dzień z siostrą.

Dach starego budynku dawno się zawalił, ale parter pozostał nienaruszony. Celestia popchnęła drzwi, weszła, z westchnieniem ulgi zwaliła drwa na podłogę koło kominka i zawołała:

– Wróciłam!

U szczytu rozpadających się schodów na poddasze rozległ się powolny, nierytmiczny stukot maleńkich kopytek.

Nagle zaniepokojona Celestia stanęła jak wryta, strzygąc uszami. Ona i Luna były sobie bardzo bliskie. Mała nie cierpiała ich cotygodniowej rozłąki i zawsze skakała ze szczęścia przy powrocie Celestii. Rzucała się prosto w objęcia starszej siostry, trajkocząc radośnie, jak przystało na podekscytowane dziecko.

Każdego tygodnia, bez wyjątków, Celestii zostawało akurat tyle siły, by złapać swoje małe, błękitne cudo w locie i podrzucić je w powietrze.

Ale teraz… ostatnie stąpnięcie było ledwie słyszalne. Celestia zobaczyła na ścianie cień kucyka, który zatrzymał się na piętrze, tuż przy pierwszym ze stopni wiodących na dół.

To była Luna – co do tego nie miała wątpliwości. Znała zarówno cień, jak i kroki swojej siostrzyczki.

– Luna? – zawołała.

Jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej, a w umyśle pojawiły się liczne obawy, każda kolejna gorsza od poprzedniej. Może ktoś czaił się na schodach i wziął małą za zakładniczkę, żeby wymusić jedzenie albo pieniądze.

Co gorsza, mogła być chora lub ranna. Z napastnikiem można by się jeszcze dogadać. Gorączka czy złamana noga były wyrokiem śmierci.

Przez myśli Celestii przemknęła wizja z jej najgorszych koszmarów: zamarznięta, martwa Luna, czekająca na pochówek wśród wielu innych kucyków.

Cichy stukot kopytek przywrócił ją do przepełnionej lękiem rzeczywistości. Gdy uniosła oczy, zobaczyła swoją siostrzyczkę, powoli schodzącą po schodach. Nikt za nią nie szedł, a ona sama nie wyglądała na ranną. Luna zajrzała do pomieszczenia i wbiła wzrok w podłogę, nie patrząc na Celestię.

Ta krótka chwila wystarczyła, by starsza siostra dostrzegła na twarzy młodszej zwykły ciemnoniebieski odcień, będący oznaką zdrowia. Nie było nawet śladu gorączkowych rumieńców ani upiornej bieli zgnilizny rogu.

Co więcej, schodząc z ostatnich stopni, ani odrobinę nie kulała. Wydawała się tak zdrowa jak zawsze, tylko… trochę smutna.

– Co się stało? – spytała łagodnie Celestia.

Luna była ważniejsza od zmęczenia i głodu. To dla niej kopała groby i odganiała żebraków. Dla swojej siostrzyczki, swojej córeczki.

Luna zerknęła na nią ponownie – przestraszonym wzrokiem prawdomównego dziecka, które zrobiło coś złego. Więc nie była smutna, tylko niespokojna.

Nie powiedziała jednak ani słowa.

– Co się stało? – spytała znowu Celestia, tym razem nieco ostrzej.

Był to ton silnego ojca, który wiedział, że córka coś przeskrobała, i oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

– Będziesz się złościć – wymamrotała Luna, spuszczając wzrok.

– Może – odparła Celestia. Nie miała zwyczaju składać czczych obietnic. – A może jednak nie. Jeśli jest o co, to bardziej się zezłoszczę, jeśli mi nie powiesz.

Ani łagodne słowa, ani nawet wymuszony uśmiech nie zdały się na nic. Mała zacisnęła powieki i odwróciła głowę.

Wciąż się nie poddając, Celestia sięgnęła po swój argument koronny.

– No, mów. Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym szybciej będziemy mogły wsunąć resztę żurawiny.

Suszone owoce żurawiny były przysmakiem, który dotąd zawsze przekonywał jej siostrzyczkę.

Luna gwałtownie otworzyła oczy na wzmiankę o żurawinie, po czym ponownie zacisnęła powieki, spod których popłynęły łzy. Spuściła głowę, nie panując nad drżeniem swojego ciała.

– Luna? Luna!

Czując narastający niepokój, Celestia rzuciła się naprzód i objęła siostrę. Dwa białe kopyta uniosły się i owinęły wokół małej, przyciągając ją do piersi ukrytej pod znoszoną kurtką.

– Będziesz się złościć – jęknęła znowu Luna, nie otwierając oczu. – Będziesz się strasznie złościć.

Celestia wzmocniła uścisk, wbijając wzrok w sufit i nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. O co chodziło? Luna była dobrym, mądrym dzieckiem. Nie zrobiłaby nic okrutnego ani tym bardziej rozrzutnego.

– Ukradłaś coś? – zgadywała Celestia.

To nie byłoby problemem. Owszem, złościłaby się, że jej siostra wyszła z domu bez opieki, ale nie o samą kradzież.

Luna potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie. Oddałam...

Tylko tyle. Ostatnie słowo jednak przywołało wspomnienie, przez które Celestia zesztywniała.

Z niecierpliwością powodowaną lękiem rozluźniła chwyt i cofnęła się. Trzy szybkie kroki później stanęła przed szafą, służącą im za spiżarnię, i otworzyła drzwi.

Zniknęły owoce żurawiny, które były tam jeszcze tego ranka. Zniknęły uschnięte kwiaty, wyniesione chyłkiem z cmentarza. Zostało tylko siano – i to mniej niż powinno go być.

Głuche warczenie wyrwało się z jej gardła, zanim w ogóle zdała sobie z niego sprawę. Gdy znów obróciła się do Luny, na jej twarzy nie było już ani śladu łagodności.

– Powiedz, że to ty je zjadłaś – zażądała chłodno.

Wyjedzenie zapasów byłoby głupotą i marnotrawstwem, ale wolała to niż ponurą prawdę.

Jej błękitna siostrzyczka smutno pokręciła głową. Otworzyła oczy na chwilę dość długą, by ujrzeć jej narastający gniew – i znów zacisnęła powieki.

– Komu? – spytała Celestia, wielkim wysiłkiem woli odrywając wzrok od przyczyny swojego wzburzenia i ponownie zwracając go na spiżarnię.

Na dolnej półce leżał sztylet ojca – przytępiony ze starości, ale wciąż dostatecznie ostry.

Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

– Komu?! – ryknęła wreszcie.

Owszem, czuła złość, ale wywołaną strachem. Jej wewnętrzny ojciec szeptem przypominał jej, że już teraz są w niedostatku.

Obróciła się. Jej siostra otworzyła już oczy; teraz wpatrywała się w nóż.

Celestia czym prędzej wrzuciła go do kieszeni. Nie był na Lunę. Nigdy. Ona była najważniejsza.

Ale musiała też mieć co jeść.

– Gdzie nasze zapasy? – Głos starszej siostry był twardy jak stal. Zapowiadał zdecydowane działanie.

– Nie wiem – wyznała młodsza, niepewnie cofając się o krok. – Star Swirl i jego rodzina ciągle się przenoszą i...

Nie dane jej było dokończyć. Na dźwięk tego imienia w Celestii coś pękło. Zawarczała i z szaleństwem w oczach rzuciła się na Lunę, chwytając ją kopytami pod przednie nogi i unosząc w powietrze.

– Znowu?!

Teraz Luna już płakała. Celestia zresztą też, ale raczej ze wściekłości.

– Ma chorą mamę!

– Mam to gdzieś!

Trzy razy. Już trzy razy Luna dała jedzenie temu bachorowi. Jego rodzice byli gorsi niż martwi – żywi, ale okaleczeni przez wojnę. A ona mu współczuła i, co gorsza, nazywała go „przyjacielem”.

Za pierwszym razem Celestia porozmawiała z siostrą. Wyjaśniła jej, że nie są bogate, tylko bardzo, bardzo biedne, więc nie mogą sobie pozwolić na dzielenie się z biedniejszymi. Za drugim wzmocniła przekaz kilkoma klapsami prosto w zadek Luny.

A teraz? Teraz nie miała żadnego planu. Mogła tylko cała drżeć i gniewnie zgrzytać zębami.

Mając nadzieję, że siostra zrozumie, wręcz modląc się o to w duchu, Celestia z wysiłkiem zniżyła głos i syknęła:

– Nie możesz tak dalej robić. Przestań.

– On jest naszym przyjacielem, Tia – zaprotestowała Luna tym swoim cichym, cienkim głosikiem.

Tama pękła po raz drugi.

– Nie, nie jest!

Dwunastoletnie ciało Celestii opadło z sił. Postawiła małą na ziemi tak szybko, że ta zachwiała się na nogach.

– Właśnie, że jest! – odkrzyknęła piskliwie ze łzami w oczach. – I potrzebował pomocy! On...

Białe kopyto mocno zdzieliło ją w pyszczek.

Celestia zamrugała. Przecież… nie chciała tego zrobić. Dopiero w chwili uderzenia zdała sobie sprawę, że w ogóle się poruszyła.

Wciąż była zła. Jednak świadomość, że właśnie straciła nad sobą kontrolę, pomogła jej się opanować.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała głuchym, choć wciąż noszącym ślady warkotu, głosem. Następnie mocno potrząsnęła głową i odwróciła się. – Idę… idę na strych. Zastanowię się, co teraz zrobimy.

Nie ośmieliła się spojrzeć za siebie. Mogłaby znów wpaść w złość... albo w jeszcze większy strach, a to tylko by ją bardziej zezłościło. Potrzebowała spokoju.

Idąc po schodach na górę, próbowała nie słyszeć cichego, wciąż przytłumionego od płaczu głosu Luny, mówiącej:

– To wszystko jest nie tak, jak powinno.

*

Strych. Ledwo dało się to tak określić z powodu brakujących ścian i zwałów śniegu. Już dawno temu siostry ustaliły, że hasło „na strych” oznacza, że Celestia chce pobyć sama.

„Kiedy smutek albo złość za bardzo dadzą w kość.”

Ten krótki wierszyk pomagał Lunie zrozumieć sytuację, kiedy była mniejsza. Kochała tę rymowankę, choć nie zdawała sobie sprawy z kryjącej się za nią ponurej prawdy. Zupełnie jak z tą wyliczanką, którą powtarzały w czasie zarazy: „raz, dwa, trzy, płoniesz ty”.

Nikt nie spłonie. Drewno było zbyt cenne. Zostanie tylko zamarznięte ciało.

Celestia próbowała pozostać rozzłoszczoną. Dzięki temu nie marzła na tym odkrytym poddaszu i zapominała o swoim tłumionym lęku.

Nie złościła się na Lunę, tylko na zimno i głód. I na przeklęty po trzykroć dwór króla Platinum.

Ale najbardziej na Star Swirla. Nawet więcej – nienawidziła go z głębi duszy.

Wiedziała, że na to nie zasługiwał. W końcu chciał tylko wyżywić swoją rodzinę. Ale ona próbowała robić to samo, więc niechęć pozostawała.

Mocne stąpnięcia niosły ją po całej szerokości piętra. Nie było dachu, a po ścianach oddzielających pokoje zostały tylko smętne resztki. Gdy dotarła do krawędzi, skręciła w prawo, rozpoczynając swój zwyczajowy spacer po obrzeżach.

Warcząc, mamrotała pod nosem przekleństwa. Uderzając kopytami w kolejne zaspy, wyobrażała sobie, że tak naprawdę tratuje Star Swirla lub króla Platinum.

Gdy już trzykrotnie okrążyła swoje schronienie, jej gniew osłabł.

W jego miejsce wkradł się lęk. Mordercze zakusy ulotniły się, pozostawiając niewesołe myśli o kupce starego siana w szafie. Jedząc po kilka kęsów dziennie, zdołają przetrwać tydzień. Nie mogło być mowy o nasyceniu – najwyżej o opóźnieniu śmierci głodowej.

A co potem? Następnej soboty dostanie pieniądze, ale wszystkie pójdą na opał. Przecież zamarzną, jeśli nie rozpalą w kominku. Głód przynosił powolną śmierć, ale chłód był jak nóż. Nie było opcji, żeby nie kupić drewna. A to znaczyło, że za tydzień siano zniknie i nie zostanie już nic...

Jej kroki, przedtem ciężkie od gniewu, stały się lekkie i nieregularne. Oddychała płytko, zwieszając nisko głowę.

Była osaczona. Jak wtedy, gdy jeden z windigów wpadł do miasta i o mało jej nie dogonił. Jego jednak dało się przechytrzyć, chowając się. Więc nie była teraz osaczona. Była w potrzasku.

Przyśpieszyła kroku. Tam, gdzie jej liczne ślady kopyt się krzyżowały, w brudnym śniegu potworzyły się już koleiny. Szeroko otwarte różowe oczy rozglądały się bezustannie dokoła, jakby w oczekiwaniu na cios.

Potrzebowały jedzenia! Ale nie pozostało już nic, co mogłyby zebrać. Po ośmiu miesiącach zimy nie było już trawy ani nawet chwastów. A opału nie można było odpuścić. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem przetrwają najbliższe dwa tygodnie… to co z trzecim? 

Jej ciało nie wytrzymało narastającej paniki. Pochyliła się, opierając jedno kopyto o sypiącą się ścianę. Była głodna. I zmęczona.

Wyobraźnia znów podsunęła jej scenę z jej koszmarów. Zamarznięta, martwa Luna czeka na pochówek, a brygadzista jak zwykle wrzeszczy: „nie kopcie głęboko, mamy ich jeszcze dużo”.

– To się nie stanie. Nie może się stać – szeptała gorączkowo Celestia przy każdym oddechu.

Ale się stanie. Zimno i głód będą coraz większe, aż wreszcie zjawi się choroba, która dokończy dzieła.

To Luna była powodem, dla którego Celestia budziła się co rano. Jej siostrzyczka, jej córeczka, jej małe cudo...

_ „To wszystko jest nie tak, jak powinno.” _

Oczywiście, że nie.

Celestia rozpłakała się. Były w ślepym zaułku. Pochyliła głowę, łkając i krztusząc się. Jej łzy padały na śnieg, w świetle gwiazd iskrząc jak diamenty.

Z jej pyszczka wyrwał się zduszony śmiech. Gdybyż to tylko były diamenty. Albo lepiej – świetliste łzy letniego słońca. Trawa wyrosłaby w jeden dzień i przynajmniej miałyby co jeść.

A tymczasem – zima. Przez tego upartego króla Platinum i równie uparte kucyki ziemskie. Już nawet przestała ich nienawidzić. Była na to zbyt zmęczona.

Powinna zejść na dół i położyć się przy Lunie pod ich jedynym kocem, tuż obok bezcennego, płonącego kominka. Musiała oszczędzać siły, żeby wydostać je obie z tej kabały.

Osunęła się na podłogę i zwinęła w kłębek. Wciąż płakała, ale już po cichu. Nigdy nie pozwalała, żeby Luna widziała jej łzy. W końcu była silnym ojcem-żywicielem. Mała w to wierzyła. Lepiej było spać tutaj niż zniszczyć ten obraz.

Mijały godziny. Sen nie nadchodził. Zabrakło jej sił, by dalej chodzić w kółko, lecz lęk nie ustąpił. Wciąż ściskał w swych szponach jej skłębione myśli, nie dając jej ani na chwilę zapomnieć o nieuniknionej zgubie, czekającej ją i jej siostrę.

Leżała bez ruchu, drżąc tylko lekko, aż wreszcie czarne myśli wzięły górę i całe jej ciało zatrzęsło się gwałtownie w ataku paniki. Zacisnęła zęby na przedniej nodze, po czym z całej siły walnęła nią o podłogę, bo wiedziała –  _ wiedziała _ – że znalazły się w pułapce bez wyjścia. Wyciągnęła kopyta w górę, ku niebu, i zarżała przenikliwie, nie bacząc, że ktoś może to usłyszeć. Suche zimowe powietrze przyprawiło ją w końcu o atak kaszlu – i po chwili znów leżała bez ruchu.

Zapadła głucha, głęboka cisza. Naraz jednak przerwał ją delikatny stuk na dole schodów – a potem kolejne. Małe kopytka zaczęły wspinać się na górę.

Celestia gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, jakie głupstwo zrobiła. Luna ją usłyszała i teraz szła sprawdzić, co się stało.

Celestii przyszedł do głowy pomysł na co prawda szytą grubymi nićmi, ale jednak zmyłkę – więc wcieliła go w życie. Obróciła się na bok i przednim kopytem zasłoniła sobie twarz, ukrywając łzy i mając nadzieję, że wygląda na uśpioną. Choć była ostrożna, każdy ruch sprawiał ból jej zmarzniętemu ciału – ale silna wola pozwoliła to ukryć.

Stukot kopytek ucichł, a za to dał się słyszeć cichy chrzęst śniegu. Wzmagał się i przybliżał, aż wreszcie, jak zgadywała Celestia, jej siostrzyczka stanęła dokładnie nad nią.

Wtem została okryta sfatygowanym, lecz wciąż cudownie grubym kocem, który dzieliła z Luną. Gdyby materiał nie zasłonił jej pyszczka, niemal bezgłośny okrzyk zaskoczenia natychmiast by ją zdradził.

A potem maleńka, ciepła istotka, którą dobrze znała, bo tuliła i całowała ją co noc, wsunęła się pod skraj koca, zabierając dla siebie tylko tyle, ile pozostało po przykryciu starszej siostry. Dotyk Luny i koca, rozgrzanych przy kominku podczas długich godzin oczekiwania na nią, aż sprawił Celestii ból. Po chwili jednak złagodziło go błogie ciepło, jakie rozlało się po jej zziębniętym ciele.

Pasożytnicze ciepło. Celestia poczuła, że Luna dygocze z zimna, przysuwając się do niej i wślizgując na swoje zwykłe miejsce między białymi kopytkami. A oblodzona podłoga pod nimi nie mogła przecież zastąpić ich prowizorycznego łóżka.

Tym niemniej Luna objęła ją. Na przeprosiny i jako znak wybaczenia. Nie musiały nic mówić.

Celestia powoli cofnęła przednią nogę, kryjącą jej oczy, i przesunęła ją razem z drugą nieco w dół, oplatając nimi siostrzyczkę, by ją przytulić. Nadal nie padło ani jedno słowo. Luna już spała.

Ciepło i wyczerpanie sprowadziły na nią półprzytomne, nielogiczne zadowolenie. Spojrzała w milczeniu na swojego śpiącego aniołka. Gdy ucałowała róg Luny, wystrzeliły z niego niebieskie iskierki, a mała zachichotała. Celestia uśmiechnęła się, oparła policzek o nóżkę siostrzyczki i zapadła w pozbawiony marzeń sen.

*

Nieomal krzyknęła przy przebudzeniu. Z pustej krainy bez myśli powróciła do rzeczywistości zesztywniała, obolała i przemarznięta do szpiku kości. W nocy ona i Luna przysunęły się bliżej siebie, nieświadomie próbując się ogrzać jedna o drugą. Ciepło koca też już się ulotniło; gruby materiał był teraz niemal tak zimny jak powietrze wokół nich.

Otwarcie oczu wymagało wysiłku. Szron, który przez noc pokrył je obydwie, przypomniał jej ryzyko, jakie niosło pozostanie tutaj. Zimna noc mogła pociągnąć za sobą chorobę, a choroba…

Wciąż było ciemno, choć czerwone smugi na niebie podpowiadały, że słońce wkrótce wzejdzie. Niewielki był jednak pożytek z tego pomarańczowego punkcika, którym się stało; zdawało się wręcz drwić ze swoich zmarzniętych dzieci…  _ jednego _ zmarzniętego dziecka.

Obracając wzrok, Celestia poczuła, że do oczu znów napływają jej łzy. Luna. Błękitny aniołek. Równie zmarznięta, jak jej siostra, uśmiechała się jednak z zadowoleniem, leżąc między jej kopytami.

Nadal były w potrzasku. Głodne i zziębnięte. Ale teraz było łatwiej. Celestia miała swoje zasady, a pierwszą z nich było, że Luna nie może, po prostu  _ nie może _ umrzeć. Każdy sposób osiągnięcia tego celu był dobry. Musiała tylko jakiś znaleźć.

Pierwszy, który pojawił się w jej wciąż zaspanym umyśle, przyprawił ją o głośny, ochrypły, przyduszony od szronu śmiech. Niemądry, szalony pomysł, jakby żywcem wyjęty z bajek Luny, w których rycerze zaprzyjaźniają się ze smokami i wszyscy żyją długo i szczęśliwie. Czystą głupotą byłoby nawet tego próbować.

Z drugiej strony, nic by ją to nie kosztowało, a zresztą ta myśl zupełnie nią zawładnęła. Wpadła jej do głowy zupełnie przypadkowo, a teraz nie chciała jej opuścić. Stawała się wręcz coraz silniejsza, aż całkiem pochłonęła jej uwagę. Nawet jej chłodny umysł grabarza uznał, że nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

Zresztą nie była to kwestia wyłącznie umysłu. Całe jej bezczynne dotąd ciało nagle zadrżało, w napięciu wyczekując ruchu pomimo przenikliwego zimna. Uszy stanęły jej sztorcem, we krwi krążyła adrenalina, a wszystkie instynkty domagały się przejścia do działania.

Nie miała na to zbyt wielkiej ochoty z powodu zimna, ale wkrótce już nie była w stanie dłużej się opierać. Zaczęła powoli wyplątywać się z objęć Luny.

Młodsza siostra natychmiast to wyczuła, ale raczej przez nagły chłód niż sam ruch. Zamrugała i ponownie zamknęła oczy, wciąż jeszcze niezupełnie rozbudzona.

– Tia? – wymamrotała sennie. – Gdzie idziesz?

_ Po słońce. _

Celestia już otworzyła pyszczek, żeby podzielić się z nią tą szaloną wizją, ale ostatecznie powiedziała coś innego:

– Tylko się ogarniam przed całym dniem. Teraz sza. Śpij jeszcze.

Nie było sensu zrywać jej o tak wczesnej godzinie. Celestia zadrżała, wysuwając się spod kiepsko już chroniącego koca i obróciła się, żeby otulić nim Lunę tak szczelnie, jak tylko mogła. Czując jej dotyk, mała uśmiechnęła się i jeszcze raz zamrugała – a chwilę później już cichutko pochrapywała.

Mając to za sobą, Celestia ziewnęła, obserwując swój zmieniony w parę oddech na tle ciemności tuż przed brzaskiem. Ziewnęła jeszcze raz i zaczęła przeciągać każdą nogę z osobna, ile tylko była w stanie. Gimnastyka rozgrzała ją odrobinkę, ale nie pozbyła się tego przeklętego mrozu.

A potem zamrugała, uświadamiając sobie nagle, że nie miała pojęcia, jak dokładnie należało się zabrać do poruszenia słońca. Wiedziała tylko, że to bardzo trudne – tak trudne, że cały dwór króla Platinum przez tydzień odchorowywał każdą zmianę pór roku. Dziecięca zuchwałość podpowiadała jej, że mogłaby ich przewyższyć, ale wewnętrzny rozważny grabarz zdawał się patrzeć na nią surowo.

Zignorowała go. Owszem, była to dziecinna fantazja, ale miała tylko dwanaście lat, więc wciąż była dzieckiem. Granice między możliwym a niemożliwym były jeszcze nieostre. I korciło ją – marzyła – chciała –  _ pragnęła _ spróbować; trzymała się tej myśli z uporem maniaka. Jej nogi drżały w niecierpliwym oczekiwaniu.

Szybki wdech i wydech. Oczywiście słońcem poruszało się za pomocą magii, więc najlepiej było zacząć właśnie od niej. Celestia obróciła się mniej więcej w tę stronę, z której powinno wzejść słońce, i zamknęła oczy, a wokół jej rogu pojawiła się blada, żółtawa poświata.

Natychmiast poczuła wokół siebie wszystko, co dobrze znała – miasto i jego zimną aurę w żelaznym uścisku zimy; samą zimę, pustą i zmęczoną; i mnóstwo mieszających się ze sobą dusz. Ich ciche, smutne głosy zdawały się odbijać echem w jej rogu.

Nic nowego, nic niezwykłego. Magia była zmysłem, który podobno mógł dosięgnąć bardzo odległych miejsc. Z racji kiepskiego wykształcenia Celestia nie była jednak w stanie poznać jej tajemnic i rozumiała tylko podstawy.

Nie zrażając się tym, skupiła magię i pchnęła ją przed siebie, poza zasięg swego wzroku. Aury, które dotychczas wyczuwała, zanikały w miarę, jak jej magiczne oko spoglądało coraz dalej, w pustą przestrzeń poza tym wszystkim.

Nic. Oczywiście.

Otworzyła oczy i znów je zamknęła. No to powtórka. Tym razem sięgnęła bardziej w górę niż przed siebie, chcąc dotrzeć do źródła czerwonych smug na niebie. W górę, w niezmierną przestrzeń, kreśląc olbrzymi łuk przez czerwień i róż, aż tam, gdzie niebo było już niebieskie, i…

Coś ciepłego chwyciło jej róg. Na jego czubku czuła coś jakby niewidoczną dla oczu złotą linę, ciągnącą się po tym wielkim łuku wokół planety.

Nie znała dotąd niczego podobnego. Nie była to telekineza, przy której róg niczego nie odczuwał. Nie, to cudowne ciepło na końcu liny poczuła nie rogiem ani ciałem, lecz samą  _ magią. _

Tego było za wiele. Zaskoczona i nieco wystraszona Celestia wzięła gwałtowny wdech, pośliznęła się i omal nie upadła na zlodowaciałą podłogę. Lina zniknęła, a wraz z nią – to przedziwne wrażenie.

Natychmiast jednak znów wypuściła swoją magię – tym razem o wiele pewniej, ponownie kreśląc ten sam łuk. To było takie łatwe! Zaledwie sięgnęła umysłem w przestrzeń, reszta stała się jakby samoistnie. Złota lina pojawiła się, nim zdążyła odszukać czerwone smugi, a uczucie dziwnego ciepła powróciło.

Spojrzała zezem na swój róg. Otaczał go żółty blask, ale nic z niego nie wychodziło. Ta złota lina była raczej symboliczna niż rzeczywista… w przeciwieństwie do ciepła.

Celestia klapnęła nagle na zadek, robiąc wielkie oczy – i omal nie zemdlała, gdy dotarła do niej prawda.

Słońce było żywe. Nie tak dosłownie jak ona, ale je poczuła. To ciepło… było dotykiem słońca. Ta dziwna złota lina tylko w połowie należała do niej. Reszta pochodziła od jej celu, pokonując tę niezmierną odległość tylko po to, by swoją magią dotknąć jej własnej.

_ Witaj. _

Nie wymówiła tego słowa; jej myśli pobiegły po złotej linie. To nerwowe, niepewne powitanie było najlepszym, co zdołał wymyślić jej zdębiały umysł.

_ Witaj. _

Odpowiedź jeszcze mniej przypominała słowo. Była raczej ledwo uchwytnym konceptem dotykającym magii, która następnie przełożyła go nieporadnie na użytek umysłu.

_ Proszę, przybliż się. _

Myśli Celestii niosły ze sobą o wiele więcej treści. Słońce zobaczyło jej koszmary o zamarzniętej na śmierć Lunie i rozpacz z powodu pustej spiżarni. Zobaczyło jej marzenie o odrodzonej ziemi, pełnej trawy i siana – gdyby tylko zechciało sprowadzić lato…

Odpowiedzią było jedno słowo.

_ Ciągnij. _

A zatem pociągnęła. Złota lina przesunęła się gładko i na jej oczach różowa jutrzenka pochłonęła czarną noc. Minutę później pojawiło się również słońce. Ciągnęła, aż zrobił się późny poranek, po czym bardzo ostrożnie podprowadziła słońce bliżej. Teraz było wielkie i tryumfalnie świeciło na niebie, ogrzewając jej twarz i zmarznięte kończyny.

Gdy to wszystko się działo, Celestia w pewnej chwili poczuła kolejną myśl, płynącą od słońca. Było zadowolone… i wdzięczne.

_ Dziękujesz mi? To ja powinnam dziękować tobie! _

Tę myśl przesłała z największą radością, uśmiechając się szeroko do wciąż rozgrzewającego się nieba. Po całym mieście zaczynały się już rozlegać okrzyki zaskoczenia i wiwaty.

Wdzięczność drugiej strony nie zmniejszała się. A Celestia poznała jej powód.

_ Życie to różnica między słońcem a gwiazdą. _

I słońce… uśmiechnęło się do niej. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i oboje poczuli to samo. Zupełnie jak u dwóch kucyków, które dopiero co się spotkały, a jednak już skądś wiedzą, że ich przeznaczeniem jest zostać przyjaciółmi.

Pożegnała się radośnie i zakończyła połączenie. Magia opuściła jej róg, a uczucie ciepła zanikło.

Urocze ziewnięcie kawałek za nią obwieściło przebudzenie się Luny. Topniejący śnieg zazgrzytał, gdy się przekręciła i postawiła kopytka na podłodze.

Celestia obróciła się do siostrzyczki, uśmiechając się nerwowo, zakłopotana swoim czynem. Podniosła słońce z taką łatwością… jak miała to wyjaśnić Lunie? A co z królem Platinum? Nie była taka głupia, by sądzić, że przed chwilą nie zmieniła świata. Przyszłość była nie do odgadnięcia, zupełnie obca dniu wczorajszemu, a ona nie miała pojęcia, co na to powiedzieć.

Mała nie czekała na jakiekolwiek jej słowa. Rozpromieniła się tylko, wlepiając oczka w coś za starszą klaczką.

Cztery niebieskie kopytka wyskoczyły w powietrze, a Luna wydała z siebie radosny pisk, do jakiego zdolne są tylko ośmiolatki:

– Tia! Tia, Tia, Tia! Masz znaczek!

Po tych słowach pomknęła przed siebie. Odwróciwszy za nią głowę, Celestia wstrzymała oddech i wyszczerzyła zęby na widok swojego boku, nie mogąc ukryć wywołanego nim nagłego przypływu dziecięcej dumy. Na czystej bieli, niby na płótnie, malowało się teraz jasnopomarańczowe słońce.

– A jaki on duży! – Luna bez skrępowania szturchnęła jego środek, wywołując u starszej siostry chichot.

Ten zaś przerodził się w śmiech – nie przez łaskotki, tylko przez Lunę. Nie obchodziło jej, że nie umrą już z zimna ani głodu; liczył się tylko znaczek. Takie już były dziecięce priorytety, ale i Celestia nie mogła zaprzeczyć swojemu podekscytowaniu.

– I to w niedzielę; dzień słońca – zamruczała, uznając te słowa za dobrą wróżbę.

Przyszłość zapowiadała się teraz zupełnie inaczej i na pewno nie tylko w niej zrodzi się pytanie, co dalej. Być może dwór króla Platinum spróbuje przywrócić w kraju zimę i udawać, że ten incydent wcale nie miał miejsca.

Na wspomnienie łatwości, z jaką pociągnęła złotą linę, zaśmiała się ponownie.

_ A niech sobie próbują! _

Obie siostry zeszły po schodach na dół, przyciśnięte do siebie bokami. Na śniadanie będzie stęchłe siano, ale jutro albo pojutrze pojawi się trawa, a po niej mlecze i dzikie jagody. Luna przeżyje – a dzięki pełnym posiłkom będzie rosła zdrowa, syta i szczęśliwa!

Celestia uśmiechnęła się. Po tym wszystkim, co się właśnie stało… dobrze było wiedzieć, że jej priorytety pozostały nienaruszone. Luna była najważniejsza; i teraz, i zawsze.

Jej uśmiech zmienił się w nagły grymas, gdy jej kopytko dotknęło ostatniego stopnia.

– W porządku – stęknęła, szybko przepędzając strach z twarzy siostrzyczki. – Nic mi nie jest. To tylko skurcz.

Dziwne miejsce na skurcz. To było raczej jak dwie bolesne kreski po obu stronach jej grzbietu.

Ale przecież dzisiaj wydarzyły się jeszcze dziwniejsze rzeczy. Ból zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, i obie klaczki prędko poszły do spiżarni. Śniadaniu towarzyszyły ich śmiechy i pośpieszne plany ulepienia ostatnich w tym roku bałwanków.

Były przecież dziećmi. I właśnie nadeszło lato.


End file.
